


Trash

by nippahh



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Blowjobs, Kaneki being a dick to Tsukiyama, Lots and lots of smut, M/M, Rimming, Smut, blood and such, homos being homos, weirdos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nippahh/pseuds/nippahh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama meets Kaneki and kinda becomes a stalker. Kaneki is temporarily grossed out by him but yaknow. Shit will progress I'm sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Non.. non, non!"

Meat, worthy enough for the tongue of a gourmet ..

"Très difficile.." Tsukiyama sighed.

The 20th ward had been dead as of late. Dead of meats that Tsukiyama would hope to inquire. Dull. Tsukiyama had made it a routine to visit a new café each weekend. In hopes to fix the dull state that seemed to be gracing such a man.

" _Anteiku_ ," Tsukiyama read aloud.

He grinned approvingly as he strutted through the front doors of this cozy little café. He grabbed a seat next to a window and sat in wait. When something in particular caught his nose off guard..

"Magnifique!" Tsukiyama blurted out a little louder than expected.

Causing a few waiters of the café to turn their heads in a tad of shock.

A young male bearing a fresh white head of hair approached the gourmet. Tsukiyama crossed his legs and straightened his posture abruptly. Hoping this particular waiter would not notice any uneasiness of his customer.

"Was there anything I could get you for today, sir?" He tilted his head to the side and smiled as he spoke.

Tsukiyama took in a deep breath seeing such a pure looking smile. Smelling such a sweet scent.. He ran his hand through his hair in attempt to calm himself down from this state of euphoria.

"Ah, oui ! I'll have a coffee please," Trailing a delicate finger over the waiters hand. Tsukiyama grinned, looking up at the man through bedroom eyes.

" Of course," The boy scurried off.

Perhaps Tsukiyama's acts of seduction were already working. After all.. the man had run off quickly. Maybe a little too hastily. It could have easily been because of such a sly tone he used. Or it was his posture that screamed opulence. If it wasn't his posture that screamed it, it was certainly his tailored suit made of the finest quality material. After all, Tsukiyama was a master of seduction.

His waiter had arrived to his table in a brief amount of time. Placing his coffee on the table.

" Was there anything else I could get you, sir?" he said in a forced voice. Sporting an awkward smirk

"Non, non. Could I perhaps get your name, mon cheri?" Tsukiyama gave him the bedroom eyes again.

"Ah. Kaneki. Ken Kaneki."

He placed his hand atop of Kaneki's.

"Tsukiyama. Shuu Tsukiyama. Very nice to meet you~" Tsukiyama hummed out.

"You as well. Please enjoy your coffee sir!"

Tsukiyama watched as he hurried off once more. He sipped on his coffee happily. Kaneki. Kankei-kun must have made this coffee.

_Ah such_ _arôme_..

He savored his coffee until it had gotten chilled and half an hour must have passed. Kaneki came to his table to hand him the bill. Tsukiyama put down cash and leaned in near his new.. treat.

"Kaneki-kun, I don't suppose you'd like to go out for coffee with me sometime? I'm a little new around town and you seem as though you know of many lovely cafés such as this one."

He rested his chin on his hand, looking at Kaneki through cunning eyes.

"Ah.. that would be alright with me. I'm off tomorrow if you'd like?"

"Trés bien! Until then Kankei-kun!" Tsukiyama exclaimed through a tight smile. Handing the man a folded piece of paper with his number as he strutted out of the café.

' _Tsukiyama Shuu ♡_

_xxx-xxxx_

_I look forward to a coffee date with you,_ _mon cheri_.'

Kaneki shoved the note in his pocket. His face contorting into a look of disgust

* * *

 

"Such a lovely treat~ Je suis sous le charme !" Tsukiyama shrilled out as he continued down the street.

Kaneki. Such a high quality of meat he had. Such an aroma. Such sweetness in his scent. Tsukiyamas forbearance was usually strong. But against such a delicacy he must be cool. He had to have him on his plate. No matter the amount of time it may take.

 

Tomorrow could not come soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun held high, the breeze light. Today's weather seemed promising at least.

_Partfait!_

Today Tsukiyama made sure to dress casual, as to seem laid back. He wore a multicolored cardigan, with checkered sleeves. Paired with a slim fit pair of dress pants. Which were pressed perfectly to fit his form. Tsukiyama was content with his ensemble of the day. Kaneki was sure to enjoy such tasteful fashion.

He arrived to Anteiku to meet up with Kaneki. He hadn't gotten his contact information, so he assumed meeting him at the cafè would work just fine. And it did as time ticked by. A small hand pushed open the door of the entrance. The breeze blew in and Tsukiyama found himself inhaling the scent.

' _Ahh sweet harmony~_ '

The scent was enough to have Tsukiyama flustered.

Kaneki noticed the purple hair and sighed. He made his way over to the table where Tsukiyama was sat.

"Tsukiyama-san, I hope you haven't been waiting for too long !" Kaneki let out a small grin.

"Non,non. Its no problem. I just arrived a mere five minutes ago, Kaneki-kun."

He lied.

He'd waited about half an hour by now. But he was sure he could have waited longer, so he paid no mind.

Tsukiyama stood from his seat and placed his hand loosely on Kaneki's shoulder. Letting his fingertips trail down his arm ever so lightly.

"Shall we go for a bit of a walk, Kaneki-kun?" Tsukiyama spoke with a voice he was sure was laced with sweet caramel.

"Uh yes, I know of a good cafè not far from here,"

' _He looks so.. wow. Kaneki-kun, you are a real treat._ '

Kaneki seemed to be a little tense. Perhaps he was just nervous. That must be it! Kaneki was a little nervous about the place he was to bring Tsukiyama to. But he was positive it was of his taste. Or atleast his body language told him so. His reaction was sure to be amusing.

* * *

 

 ' _Rose_ ' The sign read. In bright red lettering with a small rose logo.

' _Such a magnifique looking cafè Kaneki-kun has brought me to!_ ' Tsukiyama thought.

He was beside himself with excitement at how well this day was turning out to be.

The cafè was rather.. dim. And calming. From first glance it seemed like it could almost pass as a host club because of the decor. Beautiful red curtains draped over the windows. Complimented by beautiful potted rose bushes. All in full bloom. The tables had their own vases set in the center decorated with bouquets of roses. Roses of red, of pink and white decorated the cafè. It did indeed reflect its name _'Rose'_.

They made their way to a little table just for two. The atmosphere was passionate. The lights dimmed low and slow piano melodies playing in the background. Tsukiyama took a good look around. Wasn't there too many guys in this cafè... in fact there was only men. Not a single female adorned the place.

Tsukiyama tilted his head and furrowed his brows as if he'd been struck by deep confusion.

"Is it not to your liking, Tsukiyama-san?" Kaneki tipped his head to the side, wearing a saddened expression that made Tsukiyamas heart skip.

"N-Non! Mon cheri!, It is lovely. So quiet, and calming. I really do see why.. you like it so much."

Tsukiyama let his eyes fall on Kaneki and not his surroundings. He needed to make Kaneki believe that this cafè was parfait! That it was absolutely to his liking. He mustn't upset his meal after all.

"Say Kaneki-kun, I'm really pleased you've brought me here. Its a charming place. How did you find out about this place?"

Tsukiyama hoped Kaneki's answer would explain the fact that this was most likely.. a gay café.

"A good friend of mine introduced me to this place. Its a great place to come for peace and quiet for a good read. And great coffee of course. " Kaneki laughed.

' _Ah Kaneki-kun, such harmony .._ '

Tsukiyama had to snap himself out of the image of Kaneki laughing that flowed through his thoughts. If he didnt stop, he'd surely start drooling on the table any minute now.

The waiter came round and Tsukiyama ordered a coffee for Kaneki and him. In this atmosphere Tsukiyama could show Kaneki his gentlemanly skills of seduction. After all this seemed to be a gay café. The setting of it all was too perfect.

Just as Tsukiyama lifted his hand to grab Kaneki's..

Kaneki beat him to it.

"Ah! sorry.." Tsukiyama said in a bit of shock.

Kaneki placed his hand ontop of Tsukiyamas and laughed a bit. He let his fingers drag across his hand lightly as he drew his hand back. Causing Tsukiyama to swallow the saliva that was probably pooling in his mouth.

"Its fine, dont worry about it."

' _I wonder how far I can drag this on for. His reactions are pretty cute_ ' Kaneki thought.

Tsukiyama felt shivers run up his spine.

' _H-he beat me to it. Oh Kaneki-kun. Trés bien!!_ '

Kaneki let out a low breath.

"I suppose you've noticed what kind of coffee shop this is.. I'm sorry if it really is not to your liking. You seem a little uncomfortable."

Kaneki was really having too much fun playing with this man. Oh yes. Way too much fun.

Tsukiyama placed his hand over Kaneki's and smiled as he shook his head.

It was his turn now.

_'Watch and learn, mon amour'_

The waiter had returned to their table with coffee in hand. Tsukiyama sipped from his cup happily as he watched Kaneki.

"Say Kaneki, are you that way? If I'm not mistaken, I'd believe you're flirting with me. Am I wrong?" Tsukiyama shot him with puppy dog eyes.

' _Shit does he actually think I'm interested in him. This is better than I thought._ ' Kankei grinned. Trying to keep his grin looking sincere instead of his usual menacing smirk.

"So you've noticed? I hope it does not bother you.." Kaneki played along.

" Mon cheri, I must admit I am awfully charmed by you. Such a dolce young man!"

"You've said that a few times..M-Mon cheri? What does that mean?"

"It means my darling~" Tsukiyama purred out. Trying to sound as seductive as possibly.

' _Gross.._ ' Kaneki felt goosebumps cover his body.

 _' And would you look at that. He seems flustered. Ahh Tsukiyama you are a sly one.'_ Tsukiyama smiled to himself.

The two of them talked about favorite authors, and mindless things. Once they both finished their coffee they'd realized about two hours had passed already. Tsukiyama sighed in frustration. ' _If only I could spend all day with you Kaneki-kun..'_


	3. Chapter 3

The two of them stood up and made their way out of the café after Tsukiyama had paid for the both of their coffees.

"Say Tsukiyama.. Its still rather early." Kaneki checked his watch and smiled.

" You don't have other plans for the day do you?"

Kaneki tilted his head. Asking in a sweet voice. _Such a sweet.. voice._

"Non, why you ask, Mon cheri?"

"We could go have a drink !, A bar of your choice this time. I'm rather interested in which places are Tsukiyamas favorites."

Tsukiyama swallowed hard.

Kaneki was really putting him on the spot now..

"Surely Kaneki's favorite bar would be better!!, I don't go out drinking often so I don't know of many good places yet."

Tsukiyama seemed a little uneasy.

"Come on you must know of a few great places !" Kaneki smiled.

_'Trés bien~ !!!!!'_

Tsukiyama held his breath making sure not to act strange in front of Kaneki. But that smile. _Shit._

'I suppose I do know of a great place.'

Tsukiyama sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

Tugging on Kankei a bit as he hailed a taxi.

"Come, there is one place I do think you'd like in particular."

About 15 minutes later the Taxi pulled over on the side of the road. To which seemed like a popular street.

Kaneki couldn't spot any bars around however. Tsukiyama pulled on his arm smiled.

"Follow me, Kaneki-kun"

Tsukiyama led him down an alleyway which seemed to lead to a hidden street. Tsukiyama hummed in approval once they reached their destination.

"Here we are~ Its been a while." Tsukiyama sung out.

Kankei looked at the stair case leading down into the bar. It was rather hidden.

He read the small blinking sign that stood at the top of the stairs before him.

_'Gourmet'_


	4. Chapter 4

Kaneki follow Tsukiyama down the set of stairs. The place seemed far bigger than it had looked on the outside. Bright chandelier-like lights hung from the ceiling. Adorned by several English ivy plants. The vines curled twisted and curled up onto the ceiling, as well as draping along the walls.

This place was far more peaceful than Kaneki would have thought. Judging by Tsukiyamas taste in fashion he had assumed that he would be brought to a club of some sort. With body guards and loud music.

Tsukiyama watched as Kaneki's eyes scoped the building.

"Is it to your liking Kaneki-kun?" Tsukiyama cooed out.

"Its very peaceful Tsukiyama-san." Kaneki grinned.

The waiter came by and Tsukiyama ordered a bottle of sparkling red wine for the two of them. The waiter came back to the table in a short amount of time with wine glasses and a bottle of wine.

Tsukiyama poured a glass for Kaneki and him. Sure to show off his proper etiquette in these fields.

Kaneki didn't seem to be paying attention unfortunately. He had been far too busy looking at the new surroundings. Tsukiyama lightly rapped his finger on the table and places Kaneki's glass in front of him. Taking a small sip from his glass. Tsukiyama opened his mouth, so to speak.

"Say Kaneki-kun. I'd really love to do this again sometime,"

"Perhaps next time I could cook you dinner~"

_'There's no way I'll ever eat anything he cooks...'_

"That'd be nice." Kaneki tried hard to sniffle his laughter.

Kaneki and Tsukiyama finished the bottle of wine after an hour or so. Which left Tsukiyama feeling a little.. adventurous.

"Shall we go back to my flat, Kaneki-kun?"

"Good idea." Kaneki could hardly hold back a snicker.

Tsukiyama led Kaneki out by the hand. Jumping into a taxi and giving the driver directions.

Kaneki was feeling a little nervous at this point. Was he taking the joke to far? Was he going to be abducted by this guy or something?

Tsukiyamas words weren't the only thing that were under the influence of alcohol tonight. His hands were a bit adventerous as well. Gently pawing onto his thigh to rub little circles with his fingertips just over top his pants.

_'.. sick fuck'_

Kaneki was close to snapping and slugging the guy. Until the driver pulled up to a large apartment complex. Kaneki's eyes practically started sparkling.

_'Ha.. this sick fuck must have a lot of money'_

He was starting to feel happy that he'd gone this far with the plan now.

* * *

 

 

 Tsukiyama led Kaneki to his flat by the hand. Kaneki was beginning to feel a little star struck, as well as nervous. He may have money, but that didn't change the fact that he was creepy as hell.

Just beyond the front door sat a small wooden table decorated with a vase of fresh roses.

_'of couurseee he would have roses, god. That was predictable. '_

Tsukiyama shut the door behind them and locked it. He stepped closer to him and placed his hands softly on his shoulders. Kaneki almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Tsukiyama inhale deeply, followed by a deep groan. Kaneki froze.

Tsukiyama took his time inhaling his scent up close. Such a rare scent.

"M-Mon amour.." He breathed out.

Running his hands down Kaneki's back and down the curve of his waist. His hands continuing to fall down his body slowly. Feeling every curve. He dipped his hands up under Kaneki's shirt and let his fingertips lead the way to his pert nipples.

Much to his disappointment, Kaneki decided to play along. Despite being so turned off by this guy that it was as if his dick reverted into his body to hide.

Kaneki could feel Tsukiyama pressing himself up against his backside.

_'Seriously???! fuck no. '_

Kaneki turned around to face Tsukiyama. He leaned in close and stared into hazy purple eyes. Standing on his tip toes briefly, he wrapped his arms around his neck and grinned. Giving the creep a small peck on the lips.

He pulled away from him slowly. Trying to act as innocent as he possibly could. Tsukiyama looked as though he could pee himself with excitement. Kaneki looked down to notice he was pitching a large tent.

They were still standing in the entrance way of Tsukiyamas flat.

"Perhaps we should take this to your bedroom, Tsukiyama Shuu?"

Tsukiyama more than liked the sound of that.

"Come, mon cheri." Tsukiyama spoke in an overly sweet tone.

Kaneki followed him down the hall, past the living room, and up a set of stairs. Eventually leading to a large bedroom.

The bedroom was several shades of red. A bold red velvet chair, almost looking like somewhat of a throne. God, just how much money did this guy have?????

Kaneki sighed, feeling overwhelmed by all the overpriced looking furniture in his room.

Tsukiyama rested hand on his shoulder.

"Are you feeling all shy now, Kaneki-kun?" he purred out. His seductive tone didn't sound half as good as he probably thought it did.Poor guy.

Kaneki shook his head and walked forth to sit on his California king sized bed. So plush he practically sunk into the bed.He crossed his leg over the other and leaned back on his hands. Making eye contact with that damn purple haired creep. Making a come hither motion with his fingers.

Tsukiyama obeyed happily. Crawling atop the bed, almost straddling Kaneki. Kaneki smiled in his direction before wiggling back away from the man. Crawling further onto the bed. Tsukiyama observed him carefully before following suit.

Kaneki let Tsukiyama get to the middle of the bed before straddling his lap and pushing him back onto the pillows. He spotted a tie hanging on the headboard.

He leaned down and kissed his neck. Letting his bottom lip drag across his skin as he kissed closer and closer to his ear. He grabbed the tie from the headboard and dangled it in front of him. Showing a devilish smirk.

"May I?" Kaneki spoke.

Tsukiyama nodded like an excited child. Letting Kaneki tie it around his eyes as a blindfold.

"Be gentle with me..," he whispered into Tsukiyama's ear.

He pressed his lips against Tsukiyama's. Elongating the kiss until he was left panting.

Kaneki's stomach began to rumble.

"I suppose now I'll have a little taste.."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo... this chapter is a little smutty and a bit short. It was rather embarrassing to write. Please look forward to my updates!

_____________

Kaneki's lips hovered over Tsukiyama's. Panting with some sense of excitement by now. Excitement for such a tantalizing meal. Tsukiyama raised his hands to run them through Kaneki's hair. Pulling him into a deep kiss by a rough hand tangled in his hair. Letting his lips linger a little too long on Tsukiyama's.   
Kaneki's mind was blank. He could no longer remember what exactly he was doing at this creeps house. Better yet why he was straddling him. He crashed his lips back against Tsukiyama's. Letting his tongue taste new depths. 

Red. A beautiful crimson. 

He'd nipped Tsukiyama's lower lip a little to roughly, drawing blood.   
Tsukiyama hardly seemed phased by being.. bitten. In fact, it seemed like he enjoyed it, judging by the pulsing stiffie he was sporting in his trousers.   
Kaneki let out a soft giggle which Tsukiyama heard, causing his lips to curve up into a smile. Kaneki watched as the blood dripped down his chin. Rousing his appetite even further.

He leaned in close and let his tongue lick from his chin, up to his lip.   
"Not bad, flower man." 

Tsukiyama was beyond the point of sexual arousal. His breath fell short, and his words slurred out into throaty moans. Kaneki could feel Tsukiyama's frustration at not being touched directly. His hips continued to buck upwards hoping for some kind of friction. 

Tsukiyama began to salivate with hunger for Kaneki's lips, his tongue. Everything and anything of Kaneki. His sense of smell, taste, touch and sound all more advanced now that his sight was blinded by his own tie. Kaneki's strained breaths could be heard, and felt on his chest. 

Kaneki placed light kisses down his neck, making way to his chest. Unbuttoning his dress shirt in a painful slow fashion. Causing Tsukiyama to squirm underneath him. Finally pulling open his shirt and discarding it on the floor. 

He ran his flat palms over his chest tantalizingly slow. Bending down to lick and nip at his collar bones playfully. His reaction proved to be a happy one. 

"Kaneki-kun..nnh.. please... " Tsukiyama spoke between groans. 

"Hmm?" Kaneki hummed out 

His mouth had made its way down to Tsukiyama's hipbones by now. Roughly tugging his pants inches down so his mouth had more access. Tsukiyama reached down to undo his pants, hoping to get Kaneki's touch sooner. Kaneki grasped his wrist before he could even place a hand on his trousers. Bringing his hand closer to his mouth. 

"So impatient. Let me finish my meal, wont you ?" He chuckled out. 

He removed Tsukiyama's trousers within a short tug, and threw them to the floor. 

Tsukiyama groaned at the breath hitting his briefs. Soft pants were coming from Kaneki. The sound of his breathing alone could bring him to climax he thought. Kaneki's lower lip dragged across Tsukiyama's clothed erection. Making Tsukiyama twitch lightly. 

He licked, kissed and bit the clothed member gently before releasing it from its confinement. Tsukiyama moaned out hoarsely at the cold air of the room hitting his dripping erection. 

Kaneki wrapped his hand around the base and gave it a firm lick along the underside before engulfing him fully. Causing Tsukiyama to pant harshly. His legs beginning to shake with bliss. 

Kaneki let him fall out of his mouth with a pop. Now placing soft kisses along the shaft.

"K-kaneki.. Tres bien...nnh.." Tsukiyama was coming undone. Unraveling by this ravenous boy.

Kaneki lapped up at his dripping precum, and groaned. Causing Tsukiyama to jerk forward for more contact. Kaneki made his way to kiss and press his nose into Tsukiyamas inner thigh. Panting harshly against him. He suckled and nipped at the flesh playfully.

"Tsukiyama-san.." He huffed out, reaching a hand behind his neck and jerking him forward. Pulling him into a deep heated kiss. A trail of saliva between the two when Kaneki pulled away to continue his teasing. 

He grasped Tsukiyamas thigh with his hands, pawing into his flesh roughly. Almost violently.  
Licking down his leg, leading painfully close to his groin. 

".. bien.. Kaneki..haa..NNH!" He bit down into the warm flesh of Tsukiyamas thigh.   
Tsukiyama furrowed his brows and clenched his teeth. Causing a quick jerk from Kaneki when he felt something warm and wet hit the side of his cheek.  
Panting hard, Tsukiyama basking in his ineffable orgasm. Riding it out steadily until Kaneki removed his teeth from from Tsukiyama's now wounded leg. Tsukiyama yanked off the blindfold, regardless of Kaneki's wishes. 

".. magnifique. So beautiful, mon cheri.."

His blood and semen dripped down Kaneki's chin. He licked a drip off his lip, causing Tsukiyama's limp dick to twitch in place at the mere sight. So beautiful. Kaneki was so beautiful.

"I never took you for this much of a pervert, Tsukiyama-san." He grinned as he wiped his cum from his cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

Tsukiyama lay there breathless watching as his own blood and cum was wiped from Kaneki's face. The man could still look as handsome as ever even dripping with mayonnaise he thought.

"Where's your bathroom?" Kaneki huffed.

"..Ah down the hall to your right, mon amour." He watched as Kaneki gathered his own discarded shirt from his bedroom floor and left the room.

Kaneki really was the sweetest spice he'd ever tasted. The flavor lingered on his lips far too long to be considered pleasant. Before he knew it he was in a daze. Replaying Kaneki's teasing over and over in his head. Kaneki's warmth still lingered on his skin. His scent still in the air surrounding him.

Tsukiyama heard running water, assuming Kaneki was taking a shower.

_Ah such a waste of spice._

Tsukiyama couldn't press his temptation any longer and made his way to the bathroom. Knocking on the door quietly.

"Kaneki-kun, mind if i join you?" he sung out.

_'Shit this guy is high maintenance, was touching your dick not enough?!'_

" I don't mind" Kaneki spoke.Trying his best not to seem annoyed.

Tsukiyama opened the door and stripped from his boxers. Which were the only article of clothing he was left in after their play time. Kaneki stood under the hot water of the shower, letting his eyes fall shut. Trying his best to relax even though his company was shitty.

Minutes later, Kaneki turned to look at Tsukiyama who still stood at the door way. His gaze becoming a little creepy. Tsukiyama snapped out of his daydreams after seeing Kaneki's look of disgust.

Tsukiyama walked over to Kaneki finally and placed a hand on his shoulder. Using his hand to curl up and around his nape to tilt his jaw upwards. Kaneki complied and allowed Tsukiyama to sway him. After all, he was an amusing guy.

Tsukiyama inhaled Kaneki's scent and let out a low groan. His voice muffled by being pressed against Kaneki's flesh. The pants and groans which came from Tsukiyama began to sound a little intimidating with each reoccurring inhale and exhale. Tsukiyama's hands felt their way to Kaneki's chest blindly. Feeling and counting every rib under his finger tips. Kaneki allowed his body to relax and unravel into the gentle caress. The caress so soft and comforting. Winding his body softly like fragile china.

His fingers began to press and pawn at the flesh with more intention. Now becoming red and taunt by being mauled. His neck being.. drooled on? .. This creepy bastard. Kaneki could feel Tsukiyama's erection pressing into the small of his back. Which led him to the decision of turning to face the man after all. To avoid an unwelcoming poke in the backside.

His purple hair dripping wet and tousled. Despite him being a creep, he was still such an alluring man. _So alluring._

Kaneki let his arms lock behind Tsukiyama's neck. Burning a hole through him with his lustful gaze. The sight of a dripping wet Kaneki in front of him was enough to put him in a state of euphoria once more. Kaneki let his hands tangle through the hair at his nape. His lips ghosting over top his own in a lustful manner. Finally pressing against his own.

Warm lips colliding on his own. Making sure to savor the flavor of him for his memories sake. Kaneki would not allow himself to be swayed in such a way where he loses his fight in their dance. He pressed him knee up into Tsukiyama's groin as their kiss got more heated. Kaneki felt Tsukiyama melt under his touch within a matter of a few seconds.

Tsukiyama pushed him back against the tiled wall of the bathroom kissing him hungrily. Kaneki held firm on the handful of hair in his hand, and yanked back every time he became too rough. Tsukiyamas hands mauled at the flesh of Kaneki's waist. His hands dipping past his hips. Giving him a rough palmed touch. Tsukiyama felt him shiver under his touch. The excitement was rushing to his head too fast. He had to taste Kaneki more.. _So hungry._

Kaneki allowed him to have his fun. It didn't mind him too much, after all it was sure to be pleasurable and in his favor.

Tsukiyama slid his hands down the sides of Kaneki's legs, getting onto his knees. Tsukiyama sucked in a deep breath at the sight of him. Wet hair pushed back, eyes full of excitement. Other places full of excitement.. He jerked Kaneki's erection slowly, whistle gazing in his direction to enjoy the show of his pleasure rising. Kaneki looked down, only then to lock eyes with Tsukiyama.

Practically dripping at the mouth with the pleasure of pleasuring. He grabbed a thick handful of hair once more and grinned down in his direction without breaking eye contact. Pushing Tsukiyama's mouth up towards his cock. Which seemed like just the command he had been waiting for.

He eagerly opened his pursed lips and took Kaneki in his mouth. He grazed the underside of his cock with a hungry tongue. Salivating on his length and panting with joy.

_ahh. Now now, if your mouth wasn't so full, you'd have the biggest smile.. wouldn't you.._

Kaneki threw his head back and closed his eyes. Keeping a firm hold on the head of hair, as the poor man had him melting with only his mouth. His teeth lightly scraped along his length. Tsukiyama couldn't get enough. Such aroma, such spice. His hands were pawing all over. Needing to be against his flesh.

They mauled at his hips. Digging his nails into the bones that protruded out. Scratching rows of four down his backside while moaning into Kaneki's member. Kaneki had to laugh at Tsukiyama's restlessness.

He pushed a head of purple down onto his cock hearing a light gag from the sore lips. Tsukiyama looked up through glassy eyes filled with tears. A blush dusted along his cheeks. Tsukiyama let Kaneki's still hard member out of his mouth. Planning for the main course of the night, he really shouldn't spoil his appetite with treats. Kaneki watched carefully as Tsukiyama rose from his knees to be at eye level with him.

He kissed the side of his neck softly. The same as which a kitten's kiss would feel. Tsukiyama wrapped his arms around the man and turned him so his back faced Tsukiyama. Hands pressed firmly against the wall. He fell back to his knees. Kissing a trail down his back, stopping just before his backside.

"May I.. Kaneki-kun?" He said in a low pant.

'oh fuck he cant be serious. Seriously.... ' Kaneki thought.

Seriously fuck it. He'd already sucked the poor guys dick. The joke had already gone far longer than planned.

Tsukiyama paused for a minute awaiting a nod of approval. Light pants escaped his lips. Kaneki held his breath and nodded his head. Feeling a rough palm on his ass. One hand on each cheek.

_"Itadakimasu!"_


	7. Chapter 7

A curious lap of a certain gourmets tongue left a panting mess of the young man. Tsukiyama's tongue gently pushing itself past a ring of nerves to taste the deepest part of him. A soft blush dusted itself across his cheeks, a flavor so sublime. It was almost as if he could taste the very flavor of the mans essence, his soul, his innocence.

  
Kaneki's hand reached behind himself to pet the gourmets head whom accepted the caress by nuzzling into the hand lovingly. The look of adoration present in his eyes and facial expressions.

  
Velvet fingers pressing into his flesh with need and desperation. Gasping for air yet never ceasing his delicate tongue from savoring his meal set before him.

With every lap of his tongue Kankei began to feel pure delight rise through out his body. Yanking the head away from his rear to stare back at the glassy set of eyes.

  
The man in a trance. Somewhere in between ecstasy and torment. A trail of saliva trickling from the corner of wet lips. The air around the two of them becoming too hot to bear.

  
Kaneki snickered at the intoxicated man, seeing as his eyes lit up from the gesture. He let go of the harsh grip and pushed hair out of his face soothingly. Tsukiyama huffed out a grin feeling the mans delicate actions. Egging him on to his utopia.

  
The needy hand returning to the grip on the back of his head. Pushing a divine tongue further past his entrance. Allowing Kaneki's assertive manner. He pushed his face further against the soft rump and mauled the pink bud. Leaving his hands to scrape and knead the pale flesh of swaying hips.

  
Kaneki's carnal desire had him rocking his body against the open mouth. His body over sensitized, his legs bucking beneath himself. A wandering hand slapped hard on the plump backside. Leaving a pink mark where it had been. The hand resting on the cheek and spreading the man open.

  
A slender finger prodding at the twitching entrance. Encircling the hole before pressing into him. The digit buried itself past the ring of muscle. Kaneki flinched at the intrusion. Wincing against the uncomfortable feeling it brought on. The digit wiggled its way in up to the knuckle.

  
"K-kaneki, does it feel good?" Tsukiyama's voice a little too muffled due to his face being stuffed against Kaneki's backside.

  
"Y-yeah, haa... fuck. Not too bad." A second finger joining the first one. Slipping in much easier this time.

  
The slender fingers caressed him from the inside out. Rubbing themselves on a particular sensitive bundle. Kaneki found himself rocking into the touch like a wanton whore. Enticing his purple haired prey all the more.

  
Kaneki glanced back only to then witness that pathetic man kneeling with wide eyes and a hand gripping his painful erection. Watching desperately at the man before him.  
Kaneki stood straight up, feeling as thoroughly soaked fingers slipped from his hole. Shutting off the water of the shower and gingerly walking out of the room without so much as a glance to the man on the ground.

  
Tsukiyama stayed kneeling. Pondering if he had angered the man in anyway. Sexual discomfort beginning to make a mess of him. He rose from his knees and padded along the hallway. Following a track of wet footprints leading to his own bedroom.

  
The first sight to grace his eyes was a dripping wet Kaneki perched on the edge of the bed. One of his legs held up against his chest, the other dangling off the side. A lovely grin plastered across his face.

  
Kaneki's eyes beckoning the man to come closer. Tsukiyama's feet moved as if on their own. Leading him directly to the man.

  
A sly hand reached towards him. Trailing a light pad of his index finger across the bottom of his chin. Beckoning the man further. Tsukiyama stared at the enticing man as he leaned back onto his hands and let him rest between opened thighs.

  
A sharp tug on the wrist had him on his back. Perching himself up on his elbows only to roughly be pushed down. Kaneki slid a leg over top the mans hips and straddled him. The to of them already naked and drunk on one another's lust.

  
The young man in his lap pinned down his hands and attacked his neck with ferocity. Letting his teeth nip at the flesh viciously. The man wiggled beneath him. Aching for the direct contact he so desperately needed.

  
His frustration becoming unbearable.

  
Tearing his numb hands away from the vice grip of the boy above him. Grabbing his hips frantically that continued to jerk against him. Kaneki allowed the man to have at least this much freedom in their play.

  
Tsukiyama's grip on the hardy man moved him to match his upwards thrusts. Creating the much needed friction. His pent erection rubbing to and forth his wet entrance. Nearly dipping into the hole as the thrusts became more savage.

  
The man perched himself up. Hands pressed firmly against his chest. Watching the expression of the man above him, watching as his hips eagerly wiggled on their own.  
Blood dripped from the panting mouth above him. Falling down his chin only to be licked up by a sinful tongue.

  
Seeing the blood on the mans mouth sent Tsukiyama into a light panic. Having not even noticed that he was bitten.  
The pleasure of it all rising to his head, turning even pain into something enjoyable.

  
Feeling a soft hand on his erection earned a gasp. Kaneki grinned down at him menacingly. He held the pulsing organ forcibly. Guiding it to his slickened hole.  
The man gasping as his cock pushed into a snug hole.  
Kaneki dropped his hips down, allowing the throbbing organ to slide in to the hilt.

  
Halting his movements as he accustomed to the feeling of being filled. Not to mention with such a foreign object. Perverted dick.

  
Kaneki almost laughed aloud as he let his inner thoughts narrate the occurring. In his need to relax the best he could. To at least make tonight enjoyable for himself.  
Seeing the man beneath him grunting in both discomfort and satisfaction.

  
_So pitiful._

  
A laugh bubbling its way into his mouth to be heard by his prey.

  
_So vulnerable. So pathetic._

  
Kaneki bounced softly, accustoming the best he could to this perverts dick. Pushing past discomfort and once more reaching a pleasurable peak. He threw his head back and listened to the sound of the panting mess beneath him, causing a burst of laughter to roar from his own lips.

  
Tsukiyama far gone by now. In an ethereal world of his own. Letting the youth ride him ride him relentlessly. Tsukiyama's eyes glued to the man above him. Watching as he bounced happily, moving his lavish hips in a sinful fashion.

  
Eyes falling on his face. His eyes looking to capture the man below him. Kakugan spreading over his left eye. Tsukiyama stared into the orbs feeling a sense of panic. Making the pleasure all the more exciting.

  
"K-haa, one-eyed ..Kaneki.. Ahh nnh tres bien~" He huffed out between moans. Tsukiyama let go of his restraint and allowed his own kakugan burn his lust filled eyes. The two of them never breaking eye contact.

Tsukiyama let his hands roam the man. Letting his greedy paws wrap themselves on the sides of Kaneki's waist. Pushing his body down against his own.

"ahh.. nhh. Good.. right there,"

  
His panting sounding like a sweet melody. The scent he emitted making the gourmet feel dazed. Such exquisite cuisine.

  
Hands dipping into the small of Kaneki's back. Roughly prodding into his flesh. Needing much more than skin on skin contact at this point.

Kaneki felt nail's pierce his flesh, leaving beautiful trails of rubies to glint down his backside. Pressing into a particular soft spot on his back. Earning a delicious moan from Kaneki's panting mouth. Tsukiyama thrust into the boy hungrily. A trail of drool rolling from the gourmets mouth.

  
A light rumble came from Kaneki's stomach, going unheard of from Tsukiyama.

  
Leaning back into the thrusts, letting the man violently pound him.

  
Tsukiyamas squeezed his eyes shut as he slammed into Kaneki's body. Using this time to let out his kagune. This meal was going to be one of a kind. Before the mans eyes could open once more, Kaneki threw himself down onto the hard chest. Clothing the mans vision with his own hand.

  
Teeth sinking into flesh. Blood pooling in his mouth. Kagune piercing through the mans chest.

  
Tsukiyama held his breath feeling a chunk of flesh being ripped from his nape. Feeling sharp stabs to his chest. Again and again.  
The sound of chewing, swallowing. Halting his thrusts. A soft hum of a approval.

  
Kaneki placed a deadly kiss on the mans lips. The taste of copper flooding his mouth. Savoring the taste of his own blood and Kaneki's saliva entangled together. A delectable flavor.  
A sweaty palm removing itself from over his eyes. The man above him covered in sweat and blood.  
He closed his eyes, feeling his peak. The euphoria coming to a climax. Spilling himself deep in the welcoming hole. The man above him could be heard laughing faintly. He grinned softly.

 

  
His consciousness slipping away.


End file.
